Kotomine Hatake
Background Born to a whore of a mother and a drunk for a father in an attempt to save a failing marriage, Kotomine arrived in the world on March 20th just before the 3rd Shinobi world war would begin. Upon the day he opened his eyes the sun would fade from the sky; Devoured by an ominous chakra that would blanket the lands with fear and chaos. Time was lost for 7 days and 7 nights as the boy frowned upon the cruel world he was brought into. Neglecting the omens associated with the boy’s birth, his parents would continue to raise him, though the term ‘raise’ is being used loosely. Kotomine was neglected by his mother and hated by his father, as he was a symbol for their negligence. The only attention he received is when he was the target of his father’s drunken fury, or his mothers psychological torture. At the age of 7 the boy would enter himself into the Academy in Kirigakure, more than aware of it’s current rituals. The Mizukage had been forcing the children to fight and kill one another in a final ceremony that would give the village the moniker of “The bloody mist.” Going into the situation he had imagined he would feel fear for his life, or sorrow for the ones whom had lost theirs, but it was just the opposite. He quickly found that the more he learned and the more he killed, the better he felt. While intimidated by this revelation, he would not let this sway his advance in the village. Upon the day of his test he single handed slaughtered every other student in his class, with a smile on his face. It was then that he understood what it meant to be alive. Impressed by his actions, the Mizukage would allow him to become a genin for the village. Koto would return home to deliver the news to his family, though to his surprise his family seemed disappointed in his arival. Later he had found that his family bet a large sum of money against him in hopes that he would fall early in the fight. Enraged by this, the boy would sneak into his parents room in the dead of night, and silently take their lives. Due to the times in Kirigakure, Koto’s actions received little more than a slap on the wrists, much to his dismay. Within the week he would begin to perform missions for the village with incredible haste. Within the first month he would complete 3 C rank missions and one B rank. In this time he was harshly battling his growing urge to take the lives of those around him; going so far as to maim small animals he would find in the wilderness, though this did not sedate him in the slightest. After several months of various missions, Koto would be approached by a group of hooded men claiming to be the cult of Jashin. Weary of what to think, Koto would initially wave the group off hoping not to find any trouble, but his mind would be changed when he heard their offer. Having apparently caught onto the boy’s murderous urges, the cult offered him a way that he can kill for all of eternity without fear of death. Largely sceptical at first, he boy would hesitantly agree, for he was quite interested in what they could mean. After a lengthy introduction to a large majority of the cult’s population, they would take him into the operating chamber. For what seemed like days Kotomine would be trapped inside a cave, strapped to an operating table while men in various cloaks would tear him apart and sew him back together. the surgery was excruciating, but the rewards were all the sweeter for it. Once they were done Koto was now able to take any form of damage and retain his life; He had achieved Jashinist immortality. As part of the deal Koto would kill in the name of Jashin in every battle he partook in, and he was happy to oblige. For several years Kotomine would work under the tutelage of the Mizukage while growing in rank, and at the same time killing in the name of Jashin. Though soon even this was not enough. Now at the rank of ANBU, Koto would decide it was time to go off onto his own, though he felt the need to tie up as many loose ends as he could. Well aware that he was not match for the Kage, he would turn to his cult. In the span of one night he would single handedly eliminate every living member of the cult of Jashin, and as the sun would rise that day, the ANBU of kiri would be lost forever in the wilderness, not to resurface for almost a decade. WIP